The present invention relates broadly to specialty knitting apparatus and, more specifically, to an apparatus for knitting a predetermined knitted pattern about a traveling strand.
Many decorative items, such as braided rugs or waste containers, can be made from a rope-like strand coiled about itself and fixed tightly to itself. Typically, the strand for forming the rug or other item has a yarn-like sheath knitted thereabout for the full length of the strand. The sheath may totally cover the strand or may be an open knit, revealing the surface of the strand. If the strand is a rope, the sheath can prevent unraveling as well as providing a decorative appearance. Further, cloth may be disposed intermediate the sheath and the strand to enhance the decorative appearance.
In the past, the sheath was hand-knitted to form the decorative cord. Attendant to this method are typical problems associated with hand-working a textile item. The process is time-consuming, labor-intensive and typically results in a less than uniform appearance. Accordingly, there exists a need to automate the sheath knitting function to provide a uniform cord in sufficient quantity for manufacturing without the problems associated with hand knitting.